Inkjet printers and liquid electrophotographic printers operate by directing small droplets of liquid or dry ink toward a print substrate. In scanning printers, the print head that directs the droplets toward the print substrate and/or the print substrate itself scans in different directions to apply the ink to the different areas of the print substrate.
Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.